Fifty Shades of Restarting
by rosie1997
Summary: After all Anastasia has been through in her past, can someone like Christian Grey help her forgot, before it all comes back?
1. Prologue

Hello Everyone :) So I'm starting fresh! I hope you like this story as much as the one before. The reason behind my decision, is more I wasn't happy with how the story was turning out :( I want to start a new story and create something I'm happy with. I hope you don't mind this decision!

 **Anastasia's POV**

Today is the day, the day my parent's passed away. September 16th. The day of our car crash. I can still remember it all. There is nothing I can forget. It all happened so quickly and all at once. Just. Like. That. I lost the two most important people to me, the ones that loved me.

 _*Flashback*_

 _"Annie! Are you ready to go?" My mother calls._

 _"Yep! I'm coming down now." I reply back._

 _I look at myself in the mirror just before I head out and I'm extremely happy with how I look. I grab my purse and head down stairs. It's a nice day here in Seattle._

 _"Come on, we're late!" My father says._

 _"Okay, okay, I'm coming!" I say quickly walking to the car._

 _My father is a kind gentlemen, he has my door open and I hop in. I put seatbelt on._

 _"Ready?" My father turns around and asks._

 _"Of course! I can't believe we are going to the beach!" I say with excitement_

 _My father drives out of the driver-way and heads onto the motor-way._

 _My mother turns on some music, up comes Here by Alessia Cara. My favourite song right now!_

 _I start moving to the beat! And then all of a sudden I hear a car horn go off and we are hit hard._

 _I see the roof then the window smashing. I'm finding it so hard to breathe. I see grass. sky. trees. grass. sky. trees._

 _Everything stops. I try and look around but it hurts to move._

 _I faintly hear someone scream. "Somebody call 911! NOOOOWWWW!"_

 _I look and see no movement from my parents. Nothing. Then it hits me I start crying. I can't move. I'm bleeding from so many different areas on my body. I can feel my heart beat slowly. Everything starts to fade away in front of me._

 _That's the last thing I remember._

I turn over in bed and realise that I have been crying. _I can't blame myself. Can I?_ I look out the window and find myself staring at the Seattle Skyline. How can life be so beautiful but so sad. It's been 4 years since I lost my parents. I reluctantly get out of bed and head into my bathroom. _Whoa. I look bad._ I start on my main routine, brush my teeth, wash my face, brush my hair and put some deodorant on. Simple. I then make my way into my bedroom and place some comfortably formal clothes for the day. Skinny black jeans, high heel boots, white t-shirt and a nice cream sweater. I look at myself in the mirror. I'm skinny and pale. My hair falls into beach wavy curls. I grab to pieces and pin them back. There.

I head on out into the kitchen and see Kate standing there. Kate is my best friend, she was there for me when I woke up. And has never left my side. Thanks to her parents we're living in this apartment.

"Hey Ana." she smiles and walks over to me.

"You feeling okay?" she asks me.

"Yep, just sad. I feel like it's going to be a long day." I say hugging her.

"Well, look once you have finished interviewing Mr. Grey I'll pick you up and we can have some lunch?" she says

"Yeah. That sounds really nice Kate! Thank you." I say smiling.

"Well I'm going to head off now, I'll see you at lunch. Message me if anything changes." I say smiling heading out the door.

I hop into the elevator. I really hope this interview goes well. From what I have heard he can be quite intimidating. Great. Just what I need on a day like this. The elevator stops and I see my car. A BMW 335i. I love this car. It reminds me of my father. I hop in and start the car.

Seattle's weather today, is average. I feel like it's reflecting my emotions.

It's take about 15 minutes until I reach Mr. Grey's building. I park and head into the building. _'Grey House'_ is written almost everywhere.

I walk up to the lobby. I see a receptionist sitting there.

"Excuse me, I'm Anastasia Steele. I'm here to interview Mr. Christian Grey." I say

"Good Morning. Yes, I have it here. Here is a visitor's pass. If you please, follow me." she stands and strides towards a set of elevators.

The doors open and I walk in, and quickly pops inside and presses the number 30.

"There will be one more reception please make your way there." she says politely and the doors close.

Wow. There is slightly strange. At least I'm dressed nicely.

The doors open and I make my way out and find another receptionist to my left. I walk up.

"Excuse me, I'm Anastasia Steele. I'm here to interview Mr. Christian Grey." I speak.

"Yes, he will be with you in one moment. Would you care to take a sit over there." she says

"Of course." I turn and walk and sit.

I read over my questions again and again. Okay. This should be okay.

"Mr. Grey will see you now." The receptionist says. She motions for me to get up and follow her. I make my way through a hall and find myself looking at a double door.

"You can go straight through." she says

I open the door and walk through. My god. Mr. Grey turns around and strides toward me.

"Good Morning, Miss Steele." he says as I lift my hand to shakes his and there it is.

"Good Morning, Mr. Grey." I reply

"Would you care for a sit?" he questions

"Yes, that would be lovely." I reply. I walk over to one of the two chairs and take my place.

"Would you mind if I recorder you answer?" I ask

"No, not at all. Thank you for asking." he replies

 **Christian's POV**

Miss Steele is a polite, petite, young lady with manners. She has interviewed before, she is strong, and very much confident. But beyond all of that she is absolutely stunning. Her style is simple but quite elegant. Her questions are very formal and so is her speech.

"You're very young to run such a large empire. To what do you owe your success?" she asks me.

Now that's an interesting questions.

I reply "Business is all about people. I'm very good at judging people. I know how they tick, what makes them happy, what inspires them and what doesn't. I feel it's important to work them people who have a common interest. I employ exceptional people and I reward them. I have the belief that if one wants success in a scheme they need to be a master in it. Know every little details, inside and outside. I work very hard. I make decisions based on logic and facts. The bottom line is it's down to good people."

"Sounds as if you have it all under control Mr. Grey." she replies

"Well, some people say that 'Control' is my middle name." I continue

"I don't doubt that. Next question: You run this business but what do you do in your free time?" she asks

Oh, I enjoy many things. Fucking is the main one.

"I enjoy many physical activities. It keeps me motivated." I reply.

Her eyes are stunning to look at, powder blue. Let me find one word to describe Miss Steele. _Hmm.. Perfection._

"Okay, one last question." she says

No, I want to keep talking to her. I want to know more about her.

"Okay, but then I'll ask you a few." I plead

"Okay. Let's get started. I need one personal fact about yourself." she says

What?! Why would she possibly need a personal fact about me? I mean honestly, hasn't see done any research on me? Oh wait... nevermind, I hardly let anything like that go out into the public.

"I don't release personal information, but considering, you're asking. I'm adopted and have two other siblings that are adopted as well. Mia and Elliot. Mia is the youngest and Elliot and myself are one year apart. I'm the middle sibling." I say

"Now as for our deal. I would like to know more about you." I say

Just as I'm about to ask. Andrea walks in.

"Sir, you're next meeting is now." she says

"Please, cancel. I haven't finished here." I say

"I don't want to stop anything, you running your empire." Miss Steele says

"No, don't worry. Can you reschedule for tomorrow at 14:00pm." I say

"Yes, sir." Andrea replies.

"So Anastasia tell me, what started your interest in Literature?" I ask

"I love books, something about them makes things around me settle. It takes all the bad memories out of my head for a bit. I love books by Hardy. I could read books all day." she replies

And that's it our time is up. I don't think I will be able to see her anymore. _What am going to do?_ Offer her an internship? Ahh, that's what I can do, answer what she is currently doing.

"One more question if you don't mind?" I say

She nods her head.

"What are you currently doing work wise." I ask

"I have graduated from WSU. I have a few interviews in place but I'm mainly looking into journalism. I love writing." she replies.

Damn it. I was meant to be at the graduation. I never went because I thought it was going to be boring. I called in and said I was sick.

"Sounds like you have everything planned out. I can offer you an internship here?" I question.

"Thank you for the meeting Mr. Grey. I will make my way out." she says

What have I done wrong?

"Have I said something to offend you?" I ask

"No, of course not. Mr. Grey. I don't think I could fit in here. My passion is books and writing. What you do is your passion." she replies

"Point well made Miss Steele." I reply

I stand as well as herself. I open the door for her. She walks out and turns arounds.

"Thank you Mr. Grey." she smiles and then bites her lips. _Oh baby, I would fuck you._

And that's that. She is gone.

I hope you readers enjoyed this chapter. As I mentioned I try and post **one** chapter a week. Please review :).

xx


	2. Interviewing and Drinking

Thank you for all the amazing reviews, new favourites and followers! Keeps up my motivation :) Here is the new chapter.

Christian's POV

It feels like days since Miss Steele interviewed me, but it's only been a few hours. Whats unfortunate about the whole situation is that I have no way of contacting her unless I get Welch to do a bit of research on her. _But then I'm stalking her... I'm so lost as to what to do._

I really want to see her again, and I would do anything in the world for that to happen. Okay, here's what I'll do. I'll ask Welch to research her and get me some information and from there I'll see what I can do.

I reach for my telephone to radio Andrea.

"Hi Andrea, can you please get Welch on the phone?" I ask

"Right away sir." she replies

I let go and within 2 minutes I have Welch on the phone.

"Mr. Grey. How can I help?" he asks

"Hi Welch. I need some background information on a woman called Anastasia Steele." I say

"Okay, no problem. I'll have it ready in about 20 minutes." he replies

Whilst I wait I call Ros.

"Good Morning Ros. I was wondering if you were free to talk about the delivery to Detroit?" I ask

I don't like Detroit at all. Nothing about it excites me. But this delivery is really important and if it has to takes place there then it will.

"Yep I'm free for about 19 minutes." she says

"Perfect." I reply

"So what would you like to know?" she asks.

"I was wondering about the settlement with the business men for the delivery and the safety involving everyone. I'm also needing to know about the papers to sign. I also need a look at the prices for everything." I say

"For sure, I can send everything to you." she says

We talk for a bit longer about a few other projects. Once all that is done Ros informs me that she has to go. Perfect. Just as I hang up Welch calls me.

"Grey." I say

"Hi, Welch here. I just want to inform you I have all the details of Anastasia Steele. I would carefully read through these, this girl is special and has been through a hell of a lot in the last few years. I'm sending it through now." he says

"Thanks." I say

I wonder what the hell he is going on about? What could have gone wrong in this girls life? Just as I say that, an e-mail pings. The e-mail from Welch with an attached document. I open the document.

Anastasia Rose Steele

Date of Birth - September 10th, 1989 - Montesano, WA.

Address - 1114 SW Green Street, Apartment 7, Haven Heights, Vancouver, WA 98888.

Mobile No - 360-959-4352

Social Security No - 987-65-4320

Bank - Wells Fargo Bank, Vancouver, WA: Account Number: 309361 Current Balance: $530.13

Occupation - Graduate Student - WSU Vancouver College of Arts and Sciences - Major: English

GPA - 4.0

Prior Education - Montesano Jr. Sr. High School

SAT Score - 2150

Employment - Unemployed - Currently looking

Father - Franklin A. Lambert - DOB: September 1st 1969 Deceased: September 11th 1989

Mother - Carla Wilks Adams - DOB: July 18th 1970 Deceased: September 16th 2013

Mother's Marriages:

\- m. Frank Lambert: March 1st 1989 - widowed September 11th 1989

\- m. Raymond Steele: June 6th 1990 - divorced July 12th 2006

\- m. Stephan M. Morton: August 16th 2006 - divorced January 31th 2007

\- m. Bob Adams: April 6th 2009 - passed September 16th 2013

Political Affiliations - None Found

Religious Affiliations - None Found

Sexual Orientation - Not Known

Relationships:

\- Logan Mitchell: June 16th 2011 - August 15th 2011

Hospital Records:

September 16th 2013

\- Car Crash with Parents (both deceased) - suffered major head injury, broken ribs, leg and arm.

\- Hospitalised: 3 weeks in ICU

\- Surgeries: 4 - Head, Arm, Back and Leg

\- Cause: Drunk Driver

*Notes*

\- Patient hasn't suffered any memory lost.

\- Major nightmares

\- Pain medication given

Holy Shit. Welch was not kidding. Anastasia has been through a hell of a lot. Wait what is the date today, I look at my calendar. September 16th 2014. Wow. And she came and put up with me on the hardest day of her life. _Well done Grey_.

Anastasia's POV

Kate picked me up and we drove to a restaurant on the beach. It's beautiful. The waves crashing down on the shore. We both order something simple. Pasta with Pesto and Prosecco.

We have a few little discussions about different topics.

Mr. Grey pops up.

"So Ana, tell me about this Mr. Grey." she says

"Well where do I start. He was an absolute gentlemen, very good looking, fit as ever, very formal and extremely polite. he is a guy that knows what he wants and goes for it." I reply

"He sounds like a perfect guy. Maybe you should try and get in contact with him?" she ask

"I could if I had his number. But secondly, I don't think today I could do anything. I just feel like chilling on the beach with some drinks and getting slightly drunk." I say

"Well, sounds like amazing idea. How about what we do for the rest of the day is head to a spa. Get some waxing done, nails done, fake tan and some massages. After, we can go get changed into something hot. I know a really nice place on the beach which is really chilled." Kate replies

"Sounds like a plan, I'll get the check and you get the car ready!" I say

Kate stands and I head into the restaurant to pay the bill.

That spa session was exactly what I needed. Now let's go get changed. We finally arrive home and head in.

It's quite hot now in Seattle. So I think it's shorts weather.

I head into my bedroom and grab a pair of white shorts, a nice airy top and some sandals. Kate had the same idea.

"Ready?" she asks

"Yep, let's do this. I need to forget about this day for once." I say

We head towards the garage and find my car. We hop in and I flip a switch so that the roof comes down.

"SUMMER HAS BEGUN!" I scream happily.

I drive out of the garage and head towards the beach again! We finally arrive after about 20 minutes. I park the car and we both start making our way towards the bar.

I find a little area for me and Kate with a few surrounding seats. Kate goes and gets the drinks. She comes back with some Mojitos. Yummmmmyyyy.

We have our discussions and we have our drinks. Luckily, I'm not as lightweight as I used to be.

By 8:30 the sun is starting to set. We both turn around and look at it. Life is beautiful but also can be so sad. And today is the saddest day of my life.

We both turn around and both find ourselves starting a beautiful man. He has blonde hair, lean, handsome as ever. I think he spotted us looking, because the next thing I know he is walking towards us.

"Good Evening ladies, how are we today?" he asks

Oh dear...

"I'm very well for your asking." Kate says

"I'm good. I have had better days. But I'm thinking if I get a few more of these in me I'll be brilliant." I reply.

Kate moves next to me and motions for the man to sit down.

"Oh, by the way, my name is Elliot." he says

I cough slightly.

"You okay?" Kate asks

"Yep, can I quickly talk to you?" I ask

Kate and myself stand up and walk to the corner.

"Kate, Mr. Grey has a brother called Elliot, and to be honest, they look somewhat similar." I say

"Umm, okay, let's see then." Kate says

We walk back to the sitting area.

"Hello again." Elliot says

"Heya." Kate's starting to get flirty.

"Hello." I say smiling

"So Elliot do you have any siblings?" Kate asks

"Yeah, I do actually. A brother and sister. Christian and Mia." he says

And then it hits me. I'm talking to Christian's brother.

"I know your brother. I actually interviewed him today, he is a lovely man." I say

"Yeah, he mentioned being interviewed today. He words were 'Yeah, this beautiful girl interviewed me today and I have no way of contacting her'. As a matter of fact - we are currently sitting in his bar." he says

I look around. Holy hell. I'm sitting in this guys bar. I like it. I like this idea.

"I invited him out tonight, so he stood be comings soonish." he says

"Okay, awesome. Well I'll let you to get to know each other and I'm going to sit at the bar and drink." I say and stand.

I head over to the bar and find a sit. I ask for another Mojito and I am given it straight away.

I decided that I want to head back to the couch and sit. So I stand and head in that direction. I find that Elliot and Kate are getting very touchy. Whatever. I want a guy. Someone to hold me. Kiss me. Love me. I mean what more could I ask for.

I start drinking my drink. Then all of a sudden I look up and I see him. Christian Grey. The only and one. I want him. I want him now. I see him spot me and the rest and he strides towards us.

"Good evening ladies and Elliot." he says

"Good evening Mr. Grey." Myself and Kate says in unison.

"Good evening bro!" Elliot gets up and hugs his brother

I gesture if Christian would like to sit down and he does. Next to me. Holy fuck. He smells good. And his eyes... yummmmmyyyyy.

So I hope you guys liked this chapter. I know I said I would post once a week, but I have had a lot of free time today. Sadly, this will be my last chapter this week. I hope you guys enjoyed it :) Another one will be posted soon :)


	3. Partying and Kissing

Thank you everyone for the reviews, new favourites alongside new followers :) I have some time to post one more chapter. It's extremely hot where I am, so I'm trying to get my mind off of it.

Christian's POV

I walk into my bar and I'm surprised to see Elliot and a girl there. I mean I'm not surprised he is with a girl. But here?

And then I look next to the blonde and see her. Holy fuck. She looks stunning and slightly sad. I don't blame her. Today would be a hard day on her. Plus, she is drinking.

They all spot me and I walk over to them.

"Good evening ladies and Elliot." I say

"Good evening Mr. Grey." Ana and her friend say in unison

"Good evening bro!" Elliot gets up and hugs me.

I then find myself looking at Ana who is gesturing for me to come sit next to her. Well, only for you Ana, only for you.

Then I can smell it off of her - booze. Can't blame her, but she shouldn't be drinking.

Kate and Elliot face my direction and Ana is just sitting there.

"So how is everybody doing?" I ask

"Yep, good mate! I can't believe you actually came out?" Elliot says

"Well, I needed to get out of the office. It's pretty much my home." I say and Ana laughs and looks up.

Wow. I never realised how gorgeous she was. But that sun in the background shines through her hair.

"Yeah, good, had a pretty busy day. Getting things off my mind." Ana says

"Do you want to share?" I ask... I know what's on your mind sweetheart, but don't keep it to yourself.

I look into her eyes, and then I see Kate and Elliot looking as well.

She breathes

"Today is the day. The day I lost the two most precious people in my life. 4 years ago today, I lost my parents in a car crash. I was in it too." she says and a sob leaves her throat.

"Sorry, can you excuse me please. I need fresh air." she says standing up.

Ana gets up and uses a little pathway that heads out onto the beach. I turn my full attention on her.

Anastasia's POV

I don't like being reminder of things like this, but it's good.

"Sorry, can you excuse me please. I need fresh air." I say standing up.

I find a little pathway that enters onto the shoreline.

I get closer and closer. And then all of a sudden I fall to my knee and cry. I just cry.

I feel a pair of hands touch me. I can't even look up. I just can't. I feel the person kneeling down in front of me. They take my face in their hands. And it's Christian.

"Mr. Grey-." I'm about to say

"Please Ana, call me Christian." he says

"Oh Christian. Why me? Why does shit like this always happen to me?" I ask

"Ana, this should have never happened to you. Nobody deserves to lose their parents. But I'm here for you. I will always be here for you." he says

He moves around me to sit next to me. He snakes his arm around my waist and pulls me to him. I can feel Kate and Elliot staring at me, but I actually don't care. This is what I need. Comfort. And Christian is the only one giving it to me.

"Thank you, Christian. For just being here." I say starting to stop with the crying.

"You don't have to thank me Ana. I love comforting you." he says

My head goes up and I look at him. Directly in the eye.

"You do?" I question

"Ana, you are the most stunning woman I have ever met. Comforting someone like you it's not hard. I would do it everyday. Your smile, eyes, lips, everything, it's just perfect." he says

I lean against his shoulder and snuggle up closer to him. The more I snuggle the tighter his hold gets.

We watch as the sunsets. It's glorious.

"Hey I have an idea." I say to Christian

"And what might that idea be?" he replies

"Dance with me? Not classical, a bit of swing to it." I say

I stand up and put my arms out for him to use to get up. He does and then uses his hands to place them around his neck. I hug him. I place my head into his neck. His smell…. my god.

"Let's go." I say grabbing his hand. I then pull him onto the dance floor.

We start jamming to what the DJ has on - Lose it (Jerry Folk) - Oh Wonder. Yes! Let's do this.

I turn around so I'm facing away from Christian, I place his hands on my waist, and I start to move. He moves to, and my god, he is good.

He turns me around. My hands find his neck and his arms snake around my waist a bit more. And we just move. My god, this feels good. Just being free with a really good looking guy.

Then the next song comes on - Waiting Game - Banks. This is it. I want to kiss him. I lean up and my lips find his. The kiss is strong and passionate. Its becomes desperate from his side.

We break away to catch our breathes.

"Umm, wow." I say smiling.

"Come on let's go back and sit with Kate and Elliot." he says gesturing towards the sitting area.

"Yep, sounds good. Hey can we quickly just go to the bar. I need to grab a drink of water." I say

He takes my hand and laces his fingers through mine and we walk.

"Excuse me, can I get a glass of iced water." I ask

I wait and then I get it. I feel that Christian is watching me, but not the creepy kind more than studying what I may be feeling. I feel protected with him around.

I drink the whole glass, holy hell, that feels amazing. I grab his shoulder for a bit of support, but he flinches so I quickly remove my hand and place it on the bar.

He grabs my hand and walks me over to the sitting area.

"Hello you two!" I say sitting down next to Kate

"You feeling okay? I saw you and Christian having a little moment back there." she asks

"Yeah, honestly, I'm fine. He comforted me. We started dancing, and then his lips were there. I used that moment to my advantage." I reply

Christian's POV

I feel for Ana, her pain must be unbearable. However, she needs to know that I'm here for her. I know I only met her today, but god, I want her.

We are back sitting down with Kate and Elliot. They're obviously hitting it off.

There is one thing I won't forget, and that is that kiss back there. I don't want to be creepy but I want it to happen again.

Ana lays her head down on the couches headboard, and looks up.

Kate and Elliot wonder off onto the beach. And I'm left here alone with her.

I pull her legs so that they are over mine and snake my arm around her waist and pull her so she is sitting on my lap.

"You're so beautiful Anastasia, don't let today get to you." I tell her

I cup her face and pull her to find my lips. And just like that, there is electricity. I have to get to know her better.

"Hey, how about I give you my number so if you ever need to talk call or message me and I will answer." I say

"Thank you Christian. Here is my phone." she reaches for her purse grabs it and then hands it to me. I input my number and hand her phone back.

Time to kiss this beautiful girl again.

I look down at my watch and find that it's 11:30pm. Time to head home. Anastasia and Kate are just about to leave.

"Hey can I see you tomorrow?" I ask her

"She walks up and pulls down on the laps on my jacket and kisses me.

"Yep, 12 o'clock suit you?" she says

"See you then." I reply. I kiss her and again and off she goes.

Taylor picks me and Elliot up and we head back to the Escala. By the time we get home is 12:02am and I decide to quickly pop Ana a message.

*Hope you are alright and are home safe. Christian.*

I wait for a reply - should I expect one?

*Yes thank you, about to head off to bed. See you tomorrow.*

Good now I can head off and go to sleep. I'm really looking forward to this tomorrow.

So I hope you guys liked this chapter. I have decided, when I have free time I'll post as many chapters as possible and when I'm busy I'll post one a week :) I'll hopefully be posting more interesting chapters in the next few I write. Tomorrow is Sunday here so I'll try and post a couple of chapters :)


	4. Coffee and Making-out

Hello :) So I'm firstly going to start out by saying I'm very sorry about not posting! I am currently overseas with family and I'm in-and-out of wifi areas. I don't know when I'll next be able to post, but hopefully you will enjoy this chapter! I'm still starting this out slowly, but I will build and build as I go along! I also just wanted to say a massive thank-you to all the lovely reviews and new favourites! Alongside, welcome to all the new followers!

Christian's POV

I wake up from having a nightmare. God, these need to stop! I'm so restless when I wake up. Fucking hell!

However, to make everything a bit better, I'm meeting the beautiful Anastasia. I smile at the thought. There is something about her that I can't get over. I know she has been through a lot, but could I bring up the topic? Or am I asking for too much?

I turn over in my bed and find myself looking at the clock. 7:45am. Great now I have to wait until 12. Maybe I can message her. Yeah, I'll do that.

I grab my phone and search for Anastasia Steele.

*Good Morning Anastasia. I hope your sleep was as good as mine. I'm looking forward to the coffee this afternoon. Would you like to be picked up?*

I place my phone back onto the bedside table, and decide to get up and go to the gym. I get myself ready. I need a good work-out before all this.

I take my phone with me just in case Anastasia decides to reply. Nothing so far. _Don't over think this Grey..._

After a good workout with Bastille, I head back upstairs and start getting ready. By the time I'm done I hear a ping from my phone. Anastasia?

*Good Morning Christian. I had an okay sleep :) I'm looking forward to our coffee as well. Yes, that would be lovely thank-you. I'll be at home.*

Okay, well, we're still on for our date... _Whoa Christian, this is not a date._

I head into my study and start working. I hear another ping.

*1114 SW Green Street, Apartment 7, Haven Heights, Vancouver, WA 98888.*

*Okay, I'll see you at 12 o'clock.*

*See you then.*

YES! I get to see her again.

It's 11:30.

"Taylor!" I yell.

"Yes, sir." he replies

"I'll be heading out in 15 minutes to see Miss Steele. Please ask Andrea to cancel any meetings that I have from 12 onwards. I'll be busy. If there is a urgent situation call me or handled the situation yourself." I say

"Yes, sir. I'll bring the car around to pick you up at 11:45." he says

"Thanks Taylor." I reply

He walks out and I start getting ready to go. I still can't believe she said yes, and I hope she says yes to a bit more.

At exactly 11:45 Taylor is down outside waiting. This is why I like Taylor. He has the door open.

"Good Morning Sir." he says

I nod. And I hop into the car.

"Where to sir?" he asks

"1114 SW Green Street, please." I say... I never really say please, however, Taylor is one that deserves politeness.

About 15 minutes later, I'm in front of Anastasia's house. Let's message her.

*Hello Ana. I'm outside your building. See you in a few minutes.*

I look outside the car window and find myself looking at her. Damn. Again, without a doubt she is the most stunning woman. Her style is simple, just like Ana. She reflects herself through her clothes.

Taylor hops out of the car and walks around to her door and opens it. Ana slides in.

"Good Afternoon Anastasia." I say leaning over and giving her a quick kiss. Her lips. _What a goddess._

"Good Afternoon Christian." she replies smiling. What is it about Anastasia, that makes me so happy?

"How has your morning been?" I ask... _I know, small talk... well done Grey._

She breathes. "Really good, but much better now that I'm with you." she says and then bites down on her bottom lip.

"Stop biting your lip Anastasia." I plead

"Why?" she says

"Because it does things to me. Maybe we can find out later." I say

"Hmm, okay." she replies. Oh Anastasia, you have no idea what I mean.

Hopefully I will be able to show you later? _Oh how I hope!_

"So where would you like to go for coffee?" I ask

"I'm really not fussed, take me anywhere and I'll be more than happy." she smiles

This is what I love about Anastasia, she isn't fussed about many things. I'll take her to my coffee shop, hopefully she won't mind.

"Okay, let's head off." I say and Taylor drives.

"So where was Kate?" I ask

"Umm, I'm not entirely sure, but I have a slight feeling she is with Elliot." she questions her answer

"Of course they're together. They couldn't keep their hands off each other and my club." I laugh.

I think I should possibly bring up that we're going to my café.

"So, Anastasia. Just to let you know the café we're going to, I own it." I say slightly hiding myself.

"Well, I'm excited to try out your coffee then!" she says excitedly.

 _Holy Shit. This girl is perfect._ She really isn't fussed about things.

Around 15 minutes later we have arrived at my coffee house. I love it here, I usually run here and have a coffee and then run back home. It's refreshing.

I hop out of the car and walk over to Anastasia's side, and open the door. I think I'm falling for her... She hops out and starts heading for the door, when I grab her arm and pull her towards me.

I place both of my hands on the sides of her face and lift it so I find her lips. She doesn't push back. I drop my hands and snake them around her waist and tightly hold on to her. Her arms find their way up my arms and around my neck.

"Come on, let's go before I decide to do something more." I say

"Well then, let's get inside." she replies. I grab her hand and lace my fingers through them. We walk into the coffee house and head over to my favourite table.

We sit down and order what we want. We have a small discussion and then talk a bit about her parents a bit more. She changes topic to my work. Which I love to talk about. She shows a lot of interest. She completely skips my family which I'm more than happy about.

I look at my watch and it says 1:30. _Whoa._

"Do you mind if I get another coffee?" she asks me. I think she maybe thinking I need to go somewhere.

"Yeah, of course. Do you want me to get it for you?" I ask

"No, I'll get it." she says smiling.

She bends both arms and leans against the table. I know she wants a kiss so I do the same and lean in. Our lips lock, and she pulls back, good choice Anastasia. She gets up and walks over to the counter. She rests her hands on the counter and leans forward. She moves one foot behind her, and her ass is in the air. _Damn. I want to touch it and feel it._

She comes back and sits down.

"Oh, are you still free? I'm acting as if we have all afternoon." she says concerned.

I don't want this afternoon to finish. I'll excuse myself and call Andrea to cancel everything until tomorrow.

"No, I don't have anything planned. I'm all yours." I say

She smiles at the answer I gave her, and gently claps her hands. _Anastasia you're a stunner._

"If you please excuse me, I need to freshen up." I say

I walk away out of sight but in a place where I can see her.

I dial Andreas number.

"Sir." she answers

"Can you please cancel all my meetings from now onwards. If there is an emergency, you can get ahold of me. Try Taylor, and he can help." I say

"Yes, sir." and hangs up.

Now I need to call Taylor.

"I'm having the day off with Anastasia, I have asked Andrea to call you if there are any emergencies. You don't mind?" I question

"Of course not sir, have a good afternoon. Would you like picking up later?" he asks

"Yes, please." I say. He hangs up

I walk back to Anastasia, who is sitting there. Staring off into space.

"You all good?" she asks

"Yes, even better here with you." I say smiling.

We talk for a bit more, and I come to realise Anastasia isn't like many of my other submissives, she is gentle and caring. Shit... I hope she is up to what I have in mind.

"I'm going to call my driver and I can drop you off at your house." I say

"Ummm, well I was thinking maybe we could do something this afternoon?" she says

Grey... this could be your chance.

"Sure, what do you have in mind." I reply

"We could head back to your place." she says

Yes Anastasia, I like your thinking. And then I feel it. _My cock_. Bloody hell. We need to get out of here.

I call Taylor and he comes around 5 minutes later. I stand and so does Anastasia. We head out the door and I look around and see nobody standing around. I lean against the car and pull Anastasia against me. Her hands find my neck and I find her lips. It's a passionate wanting kiss.

"Take me to yours now." she pleads

"Anything for you Miss Steele." I reply smiling against her lips. Yes... this could be the start.

Anastasia's POV

Damn. Christian Grey is good looking and I want him. I ask if we can head to his place and hopefully more will happen there.

We head out and all of a sudden he is grabbing me, we start making-out. That's it. I need him. Inside of me. Now.

I plead to go back to his and he willing says yes.

 _Let's do this._

Hey guys :) So I hope you enjoyed this chapter a bit more. Really sorry I haven't posted :/ I ended it the way I did to make the new chapter more interesting and something fun. Please keep up the reviews :)


	5. Author's Note

Hello lovelies :)

I'm very sorry I haven't posted lately. I have just gotten back from my travels and now I can finally sit down and write a chapter or two :)

Thanks :)


	6. Virginity and Losing it

Hello :) Finally posting a chapter! I'm quite liking Christian's POV so far, so I may stick with it. Thank-you for the reviews and new favourites :) I would also like to welcome all the new followers!

Christian's POV

I can't believe it, I may just get this girl. Hopefully she will want to do what I want.

We finally arrive at the Escala, where I will spend the next 24 hours with this girl. I hop out and walk around to her side and open up her door. She hops out and I gently grab her hand and lace my fingers in with hers.

Her skin is so beautiful I could kiss every inch of it.

We walk into the lobby and I'm kindly greeted by a few staff and other people. I nod my head in response because I just want to get up stairs and be inside this girl.

I push the call button and within 2 minutes the doors are opening. I walk behind Anastasia and snake my hands around her waist and push her into the elevator. I let go and turn around so punch the 4 numbers to my penthouse.

I can feel her eyes on me, I turn so abruptly she has to use the wall behind her, I grab her face between my hands and my lips find hers. They're so soft and beautiful, I could kiss them all day. _I break away._

"What are you doing to me Anastasia?" I plead for an answer.

"Just wanting something I haven't had. I want to try new things. I want you." she responds. _Exactly the answer I wanted._

"Well you have me, all of me. What do you want to do." I say as the elevator comes to a halt.

"Umm, well, I think this." she jumps at me putting her arms around my neck. I react and pick her up so her legs are around my waist.

I walk her to the kitchen island, and stand so I'm in between her legs. We just kiss, holding each other, I want her. But will she run if I tell her what I want. I will just not now, I can't lose what we have going on right now.

I open my mouth a bit more and push my tongue and she accepts and opens her mouth. This is getting steamy, right I'm taking her with me.

"Anastasia, I want you." I say

"Okay, but there is something I need to tell you first." she says concerned. Shit. What the fuck could she possibly want to tell me now?

"Okay, tell me. I'm getting nervous." I say.

"I'm...a...virgin..."she says extremely nervous.

"What?! why tell me now, when I'm very hard and wanting you." I growl. _Well Grey at least you will be her first._

"I'm sorry I didn't realise that comment would hurt you." she says jumping down from the kitchen island.

 _Shit._

"No, Anastasia, I didn't mean it like that. I meant more, I'm mad at myself that I thought you weren't. You're so damn beautiful, why?" I say

"Because, I want to lose it to someone who doesn't pressure me, I know there is no perfect sex, but I want the first man to be a gentlemen, and your one of them. So please..." she pleads.

I grab her and pull her into an embrace and kiss her forehead.

"Baby, I want you too. So please spend the night with me." I ask

"For sure." she replies

I walk her into my bedroom because I don't want this to be a bad experience for her. I also really don't want her to freak.

She walks to the bed and stands facing away from it. I walk closer to her and gently grab the hem of her shirts, she lifts her arms without me asking... _natural submissive... no stop Grey._

Now she is just standing there is her bra. Beautiful curves and nice boobs. I slowly kneel down and kiss every inch of her and she slowly tilts her head back. I take her boots off and I unbutton her jeans and slowly pull them down revealing her black lace undies. _This girl just gets better and better._

I kiss her inner thighs and she places her hand in my hair and pulls. Oh thats gone straight to my groin. _Fuck._

I stand up and take her face in my hands and just kiss her. She skims her hands down my body and grabs the hem of my white shirt and pulls it out. She starts unbuttoning and stops. _Shit, I have stiffened._

"Are you okay?" she asks.

"Don't worry just continue." I say. I don't want to ruin anything. I exhale and I find myself being fine with what she is doing. I can't let her know my fears, not yet.

She is finally done and doesn't remove the shirt. Her hands find mine and she kisses me.

"I don't know what just happened, but thank-you." she says.

I can't help but smile.

"You're so beautiful Anastasia." I say

She looks down. What's wrong?

"Don't look down. What's wrong?" I ask

"Nothing. Just make love to me." she responds.

"We aim to please, Miss Steele." I reply

She grabs the buttons of my jeans and undoes them. She grabs the top of them and kneels down pulling my jeans down. I'm left with just my boxers on.

She stands up again, and we kiss again. _I can't stop kissing her._

"Are you going to do anything else?" I ask her.

She sits down on the bed and grabs my boxers and starts pulling them down. My erection springs. She grabs it and starts rubbing it.

Has she done this before? Because Oh. My. God. I tilt my head back and close my eyes. Then all of a sudden I feel her mouth on my cock. She sucks and pulls in deeper. _Holy Fuck._

"Anastasia, holy fuck." I growl.

She stops.

"What?" she asks looking up.

"Nothing. Just keep doing what you're doing." I say. Fuck. This is a good blow job.

Again she continues, sucking hard. _This girl is perfection._

"Anastasia, I'm going to come." I say worried.

But she continues, and I come. _Fuck me._

"Okay, time to give you your reward, Miss Steele." I say

She stands and snake my hands around to find her bra and unhook it. I slowly push her down onto the bed, following suit. I kiss every inch of her body. I kneel in between her legs and take her panties off.

"You sure about this?" I ask

"Yes, I'm positive." she replies

I grab a condom out of my drawer, I rip the packet and roll it on. I place my tip just at the entry and slowly move in. Fuck she is really tight.

 _I thrust._

"Ah, slow down." she screams

"Shit, have I hurt you?" I say concerned

"Slightly, just take it easy." she pleads. I move in until I'm fully in. Then out.

"Okay, I got it." she says and tilts her head back.

"Ahhh yes." We both say

 _Then we move. Oh fuck._

So I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I don't feel this has been the best one, but I needed to put up a new chapter and you have been waiting a while. I haven't had much time this past few weeks really sorry :( Hopefully I will be able to post one more sooner rather than later :) The next chapter will be more detailed and also include a bit more after.


	7. Sex, Sex, and Sex

Hey! Really sorry I haven't posted :( Will be posting a new chapter :) Hope you have been liking what I have posted so far! Hello new followers, thanks for the new favourites and lovely reviews! x

Christian's POV

My god... she is so tight, but it feels so good... hmmm.

"You feel so good Ana." I say still moving in and out of her.

"Hmmm." she replies and tilts her head back and arching her back.

God, this girl. I could make love to her everyday and not get my fill of her.

"I'm going to come... Mr. Grey." she says. Fuck she is saying Mr. Grey, I feel myself getting there. Those words coming out of her mouth.

I thrust harder and harder, faster and faster.

"Oh fuck." she says as she comes around me.

I follow release right after, I slightly collapse on top of her, putting all my weight in my elbow area.

"How was that?" I ask kissing her forehead.

"Ummm, amazing." she says smiling. Grey... _she is tired._

"You want to sleep?" I ask

"Yeh, don't you?" she replies

"Umm, no, I wanted to fuck again." I plead

"Mr. Grey, a girl needs her beauty sleep." she says

"Fair point well made, Miss Steele." I say, rolling so that I'm next to her.

"Do you want me to find another room and sleep there?" she asks.

 _Grey... you know what you're like, but maybe you should try?_

"No, stay. Just turn around I like spooning." I say. I lie, but she can't know yet. _I need to wait._

She complies and she turns around.

"You know Christian, you have a kind heart and I want that heart." she says and I believe she drifts off.

I tight my grip around her waist. It pains me when I hear those words because I don't, I really don't. _Grey... you have to tell her. She deserves to know._

8 hours later...

Christian's POV

I wake up, and I had the best sleep. The only problem, is _Anastasia is not here_. Where the fuck is she?

I get up in a rush and I hear the water running. I stride into the bathroom.

Anastasia, is wet and naked. Her back towards me, washing her hair. As the water cascades down her body, I start taking my pants off. _She looks stunning._

I walk into the shower, and wrap my arms around her. She jumps slightly, but she knows it's me so she relaxes. I can feel it against my body.

She rests her head against my shoulder, as well giving me access to her neck. I kiss it, every inch of it. Her back arches oh so slightly.

I bite down on her earlobe and she reacts. _God this woman..._

"Anastasia, unless you stop, I'm going to fuck you in the shower." I say

"Well, what are you waiting for then." she replies turning around to face me.

She places her hands in my hair and stands on her tip toes, I snake my arms around her waist and tighten my grip. The water just running down our bodies, not a care in the world. I pick her up so her legs are straddling my waist. I walk so we're against one of the shower walls and I just kiss her. All of her. _I want to make her feel loved._

"I'm going to enter, Anastasia." _I give a bit of a warning._

And with that I enter, thrusting again and again. She tilts her head back and opens her mouth. My arms still around her waist and her arms around my neck. She slightly arches her back off the wall.

God this girl, I want to make her mine.

"Ohhh god! Mr. Grey." she says. Tell her to call you Christian for christ sakes.

"Ana, just call me Christian." I reply into her mouth whilst thrusting her.

"I'm going to come, ahhhhhh fuck me, harder!" she pleads.

I push deeper into her, deep as I can get. Shit, I'm almost there.

"Sir…" she says

That's it, I gone, I come inside her. My head falls in the gap of her shoulder. But she hasn't orgasmed.

"Why didn't you come, Anastasia?" I say, slightly worried.

"Because you needed release more than I did." she replies, hoping down from the hold she was in. She quickly stands under the shower… Umm, she pleased me now I have to please her. She is just about to turn the water off. I grab her by the waist and pull her up against the wall.

"You pleased me, now it's time to please you." I say kissing her.

I pick her up again and before she says anything, I claim her mouth and thrust her. I don't need to come but she needs to.

I push deeper again and again.

"Ohhhh, jesus. Harder!" she screams

I tighten my grip on her and kiss her, hard. I can feel her about to releases, and just like that.

"Oh jesus fuck." she says laughing.

"Good?" I say kissing her neck.

She is so out of breathe.

"Why are you even asking me? Shouldn't you know." she says leaning against the wall trying to catch her breathe.

"Haha, come here. Breathe, Anastasia. Just breathe." I say grabbing her face between my hands and kiss her.

"Can I stay at yours today? I need to make a few calls and I need a bit of peace. Kate's probably fucking your brother back at ours." she asks. Sweets, you can stay I just don't think you'll get the peace you want.

We hop out of the shower and she gets ready.

"Oh, thank you for asking Taylor to get a few comfy clothes for me." she says

"You don't have to thank me Anastasia." I reply

I walk to the table and lean against it, waiting for her.

"Actually I do, because this is a first for me." she says slightly shy.

 _She walks out, and damn, she looks beautiful._ Sweatpants that stop at her hips, loss fitted white top and a black bra.

She walks over to me, hair in a messy bun and is looking down and when she lifts her head, the sun catches her figure. What. An. Angel.

I grab her hips and pull her to me, she is pretty much leaning into me.

"You're perfect Anastasia." I say and that's it she kisses me, passionately kisses me. Her arms glide around my neck. And we are lost at it again.

So I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter, again I'm really sorry that I haven't posted much lately. I have been heck busy packing because I'm moving. I sadly won't be able to post as much as I want in the next few weeks because I'll be away from a wifi area. But I'll hopefully post whenever I can :) Thank you


End file.
